


Flowers and Flirting

by Alex-writes-about-life (Alexwritesaboutlife), PrinzessDina



Series: Undertale Oneshots [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Other, Underswap Chara - Freeform, Underswap Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesaboutlife/pseuds/Alex-writes-about-life, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinzessDina/pseuds/PrinzessDina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt: Imagine person A, the shy/sweet one, is being dragged away by their five year old to a field of flowers. Picking lots of flowers with A behind them, the kid impatiently pushes them in A’s hands. “For me?” “No, you have to give them to _________”. Red faced and with a giggling child, A gingerly hands the flowers to person B. “I had to give them to you.” </p><p>I had a lot of fun writing this with my new friend, that I met on Tumblr! They're an incredible writer and you should check them out if you haven't already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's Alex-writes-about-life here! Just wanted to let you know if you're waiting on my bitty series I'll be updating this weekend! Also my submissions and asks on http://alex-thinks-about-life.tumblr.com/ are now open! Without further ado, I'd like to present my first ever collab! *squeals with excitement*

You were walking along the streets, laughing with Papyrus. It felt good to see him. You enjoyed the tingling feeling of being around him, it relaxed you. You hadn’t caught up in a while because you had finals. But now you, he and Chara were walking past the park as the sun was setting. 

Chara tugged on your hand and you looked down at them. “What is it, Chara?” You smiled at the child. They’d only been 8 when they freed the Underground and so they were enjoying the luxuries of being the monster ambassador. Of course, that meant enjoying all the luxuries of being a child as well.

As Asgore said: “You’re only a child once, my dear.” Although you guessed Sans might be an exception to that rule, with his childlike wonder which Papyrus fought so hard to preserve. Besides Chara’s constant flirting often left you wondering about them. That kid was mature beyond their years. The thought was a little sad, to think they’d lost their childhood, but on days like this, it was hard to picture them as an ambassador for all monster kind. They seemed just like any other kid.

You didn’t really know how old Sans was. Or Papyrus. You were 19 and judging from Papyrus’ shameless flirting you guessed he probably wasn’t too far off your own age. Certainly no one seemed shocked or disgusted by it and you knew from his refusal to flirt with Chara he didn’t flirt with kids. You always played it down as him enjoying getting you flustered but some part of you always hoped it might be something more. Maybe he was a little older than you, you knew he was younger than Toriel and Asgore, but it was the sadness he sometimes carried that made him seem old. It was as though he carried his own and Sans’ sadness. It made him tired and lazy. It was sad to see because you knew Papyrus wasn’t lazy. Deep down he cared far too much about things to afford to be lazy. 

Chara yanked your hand again, pointing impatiently towards a field full of wild flowers. You turned your head towards Papyrus, his orange hoodie matching perfectly with the transitioning sky. The setting sun just caught the edges of his jaw and the top of his cheekbones and you felt your own face colour in response. He waved a lazy hand at you and smirked. “Go have fun, kid. Heck, you’ve earned it.” You looked back to Chara, who beamed at him and jerked you over towards the field. There was a lot of strength in that little hand. Hopping over the fence, they released you and ran off, plucking flowers here and there. You heard a match light behind you and looked back towards the fence a few feet away where Papyrus was leaning. His lanky frame was casting a long shadow and his eyes were sparkling in amusement. You knew he enjoyed watching Chara enjoy themselves. They were like a sibling to him. It was nice. But he seemed happy that you were having fun too. 

You heard Chara calling you and yelled: “Coming!” before dashing over to the kid. In their hands were a bundle of flowers. Every one of them had a different size, shape or some other detail which made them inexplicably unique. The one constant among them being they were all varying shades of orange and yellow. Chara impatiently pushed them into your hands. 

“For me? Thank you Chara!” You cupped one of the delicate blossoms in your hand. You were touched by their thoughtfulness. 

“No! You have to give them to Papyrus.” They protested.

“Papyrus? Why?” You asked. If they wanted to give Papyrus flowers so bad, why had they given them to you? It wasn’t like they were shy around Papyrus. They’d known him longer than you.

“Because you liiiike himmm! And he’s too oblivious to see that, despite the fact he obviously likes you too and you’re too shy to make a move! So I’m going to do it for you! Now go!” They pushed you towards him, tiny hands digging into your back with determination as you laughed (and blushed simultaneously). 

Walking up to Papyrus with a very red face and a giggling Chara, you presented him the flowers gingerly. “I had to give them to you.” You informed him, matter of factly.  
He cocked an eyebone. “Oh? Why’s that?” As if it wasn’t obvious. If Chara knew he must know too. Or they were just incredibly observant. The redness of your face intensified and you wanted to back out to say ‘Because Chara made me.’ but you could feel the kid’s hands patting you encouragingly on the leg. You couldn’t do that to them. Besides you were an adult, dammit. You could handle a little rejection. You’d probably still be friends right? 

You watched as he finished the cigarette, trying to summon an answer as you gazed at him, releasing a final breath of orange tinted smoke rising into the sky, clashing with the lilac that was tinting the edges of it, and flicking away the remains of the burn out butt.

You looked straight into his eye sockets, swallowing, not noticing the delicate orange hue on his cheekbones. 

“I, uh... I like you Paps, like, a lot. And, uh... I-I was wondering, if we could...” you stuttered. You looked at Chara, eyes silently pleading for help and they gave you an encouraging wave. You could do this. You froze out the tingling in your gut and steeled yourself. You took a deep breath and turned back to the tall skeleton. A sudden thought appeared in your head. Holding back a grin you opened your mouth: “Would you like to be my...” you let the grin form on your mouth for the punchline, "...bonefriend?" 

Silence. Papyrus stared at you with a blank expression with a hint of surprise burning in his sockets and Chara next to you did not move. Even the birds, who were chirping just a minute ago, were silent. Panic was growing inside of you. "Uhm, Papyrus?” You slowly asked, trying to keep yourself from freaking out. You jumped as your bony friend suddenly burst out laughing. Next to you, Chara broke into giggles, making you laugh too. 

After everyone calmed down, Papyrus smirked at you: “I’ll be bare bones with you: I've been waiting for that question. Of course, I'd love to be your bonefriend!" He took the flowers out of your hands, phalanges curling abound the stems and put a hand under your chin. Tilting your head upwards, he pulled you in for a kiss, his teeth feeling surprisingly smooth. 

He tasted like smoke and something sweeter that escaped you. It was intoxicating. Your breath came is shallow gasps as you pressed back against Papyrus, trying to memorise his teeth with your lips. After what felt like hours to you, but were probably only a few seconds, Papyrus pulled back, taking your hand in his and smirking at your tomato-coloured face. You'd always remember his face, matching the colour of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if you could tell who wrote which part? Probably because they're really good and I'm trash :P (Alex)


End file.
